sans pet, underfell
by warriorreaper
Summary: i own nothing ya hear me, this will be a non sexual interpretation of underfell sans trying to be bigger against his brother, one problem frisk wants out
1. Chapter 1

It was than frisk heard sans tell them to reset if they were friends, frisk felt the tears fall, angry at their own curiosity of killing, the voice in his head said to keep going, but frisk gave sans a smile "I'm sorry" they said as they pressed reset…..

Chapter 1

Frisk opened their eyes excitedly, they rushed over the yellow flowers and entered the next room, flowey appeared but this time, they were kind and warned frisk of this dangerous world, frisk walked away confused, they saw Toriel, she seemed busy, flowey appeared "hide human! She'll kill you" whispered flowey urgently, frisk felt himself shiver as Toriel glanced back and grinned "hello child, we better get you to a safer place" she giggled, flowey popped out of the room with a silent screech, frisk smiled despite their shivers and hugged her, she growled "you will not touch me child!" she shouted throwing him off "i…I mean sorry, you caught me off guard" her voice like honey, frisk sat in shock, shook their head and ran, flowey popping up randomly shouting encouragement, frisk felt the hardness of the ground beneath him, remembering how to complete each puzzle, they did them quickly, dodging and fleeing from other monsters, they got to napstablook, who was angry, Frisk was scared but didn't want to ever kill again, napstablook laughed as they fled, "get lost child!" he shouted, frisk stumbled and made it to the house, knowing which way to go, and got to the exit, hearing and seeing no other threat, they reached for the reset button, "what!" they gasped not finding it, "I can't save either…. I can't reset! What is this!?" they exclaimed, they sat for a few moments before hearing Toriel's voice, they jumped and found themselves shivering, they smashed open the door and hid behind a bush, Toriel looked around shrugged and slammed the door shut, frisk sighed and walked flowey following telling them off for not listening.

They stepped over the stick.

The stick broke moments later.

Frisk was filled with joy.

They stopped at the bridge.

The footprints in the snow audible.

"Don't stop! It's sans! Brother to papyrus! He'll murder you! He'll torture you" exclaimed flowey.

Frisk glanced back and saw that it wasn't the same sans, this sans wore red, his eye red.

Frisk was shocked, wishing, hoping for their sans to come and put his jacket around them and say a bad joke or pun, "heh shut up flower, I have other plans, human you will do as your told" laughed this sans his teeth were white except for one gold one, frisk stumbled backwards, and started to run just to realise they couldn't move, "heh heh, think you can run from me kid? What a fool" sans said, he slipped something over frisks neck "your mine now, and my brothe…. Uh boss can deal with it" sniggered sans yanking a leash which caused frisk to stumble and fall, sans looked proud of himself as he dragged the terrified human, "sans! Get back to work right now! Wait is that a human? Give it to me! We must give it to asgore!" snapped papyrus running towards them "nah boss, I'll keep them, ya know, there's no law against that" growled sans, papyrus looked angry "sans give me that human…. Actually keep it I want to see how this goes, someone as pathetic as you keeping something as equally pathetic as a pet intrigues me, so go on sans I dare you, and if this human won't obey you than I'll gladly take it" sniggered papyrus watching keenly as sans dragged frisk off, letting the occasional bully monster have a go at them, sans reached his home, tossing frisk into the shed and entering himself, "now pet, you heard him right? Better obey me, because trust me if he or asgore had you, you'd be begging for me" sniggered sans, frisk shook their head slowly "let's try something simple, sit down" he commanded frisk shook their head, sans slapped them "I said sit!" he shouted, frisk sat down fighting tears, sans laughed.

"Call me master" he said

"n… yes master" said frisk biting their tongue

"ha… this feels so good, brat after all those years of having to call people boss someone is calling me something big for once" he boasted

"Good, because nothing else about you is big…" mumbled frisk,

A crack was heard as sans hit frisk again, "except your ego" added frisk weakly, sans kicked him, "there was going to be hot dogs… guess dog food will do ya" growled sans walking out, frisk weakly got up and tried the door, locked from the outside, they collapsed on the hard ground hiding their sobs before falling into a fitful sleep.

That's it hope you enjoyed, I was really excited to write this one, here frisk has no gender, and I will not be doing sans x frisk I don't like shipping a mere child with someone who is like 20 but I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you Simon Hinori, for your review my first review!) 

Chapter 2

"psst human! You alive?" hissed a voice, frisk blinked confused, they looked around and frowned "huh?" they said in confusion, they hurt all over, "it's me flowey! I'll unlock the door we gotta….. eeee" flowey rushed "flowey? Are you ok?" called frisk, flinching as pain flared in their ribs where sans had kicked them, "stupid flower…. You're the same one I saw with them at the bridge, heh" sniggered sans, a plop was heard as flowey went underground, "huh not so tough ha won't even waste my time on it" laughed sans, the door was shoved open, frisk watched as sans walked in with a bag of kibble and a bottle of tomatoe sauce, he put a the kibble in a bowl, dabbed a tiny finger length of the sauce before drinking the rest, frisk slunk towards the bowl aware of their health being halfway gone, "oh yea and according to someone you humans freeze… and I can't have you dying from the cold, so I'll give ya the jacket I wore when I was younger" muttered sans whipping his mouth the red of the sauce making them shiver, sans dropped a old rugged but soft looking jacket on the floor it looked like his except smaller.

"Thank you" said frisk slipping the jacket on slowly, they didn't realise how cold they had been.

Sans laughed as they tucked their cold fingers into the sleeves, "better start eating we're going out later, someone like me should show off their prize, everyone will stop thinking my brothers a worse threat than me" he laughed looking almost happy, but he turned his sharp red eye on frisk, "so you know how it goes, do as your told and you get food and no papyrus or asgore keeping you" he snarled, frisk frowned, they picked up a piece of kibble and nibbled on it "gross" they said sticking their tongue out, "hmph good, see pet if you do as your told you might get something like a hot dog but rarely of course" he laughed, frisk frowned but they remembered why they ran from their family on the surface, 'at least I have food' thought frisk, they ate fast trying not to taste the kibble, the sauce helped slightly, "well that went fast, wanna get out that badly eh kid? Well we better get going brat" he sniggered, frisk felt their HP go up back to 20, sans clipped a leash to the collar around frisks neck.

Sans led them out, frisk tripped, sans didn't stop so frisk was dragged around helplessly, monsters laughed and cheered, the monsters threw things at frisk, they fought tears, they wanted the real sans back, they flinched as something came towards them….

[!-]

5 HP

A crack was heard, frisk watched amazed the bone stopped the attack, "heh, watch out fools can't have my pet killed now can I" chuckled sans eyeing frisk, who was just relieved they weren't hit, sans dragged them back to the shed, "there's more food in the bag, eat up you'll need it" growled sans, slamming the door shut, frisk whipped their eyes, their cheeks were frosted with tears, frisk didn't know they had started crying at the end of the 'walk', and they ate.

(About a week later I think, it's hard to tell time here)

Frisk had a sore bum from the walks since they had decided to sit down all cross legged and pout as they were dragged, sans walked them out of the house, papyrus popped up, "it's been long enough brother, show me how this creature does as you say" exclaimed papyrus, sans glanced at the child who had stopped pouting and looked slightly scared, one thing they knew about this sans was he didn't lie about stuff like strength or cruelty or anything really, "uhh human stand" said sans, frisk stood the jacket hoody blowing over their head,

"Jump"

"Bow"

"Bury yourself in snow" said sans, frisk frowned not knowing if this was a cruel prank, but they burrowed into the hard frosty and cold snow anyway, footsteps approached "hey boss where's that human you were on about?" asked a familiar voice "huh Undyne a lot quicker than usual, it's that mound over there, brot….. Sans tell it to come up" demanded papyrus, sans sighed, "human, out" mumbled sans, frisk got up shaking the snow off, they cuddled into themselves the snow had gotten into their clothes, "that pipsqueak? That's it uhhh I mean hmph you're….. Uh… I mean sans won't be able to control such a thing" rambled Undyne, papyrus rolled his red eye, "say, sa…. Hmm brother may I take the human for a while?" asked papyrus, no not asked demanded with a honeyed voice, "sorry paps but I don't think I wanna" huffed sans, "what was that sans!" growled papyrus "I mean as long as I come along it is mine" covered sans, papyrus huffed and walked towards the house, Undyne looking cold but followed, sans began walking glanced back at frisk his eyes gone white, frisk stared at them amazed, "guess we follow" snarled sans, frisk nodded and shivered, "what's wrong pet feeling cold" mocked sans half-heartedly, frisk frowned and shook snow from their shirt, "the things I do to keep you from dying…" he growled as he placed frisk on his back, "only this once!" he added, he walked towards the house, trying to ignore it as frisk hugged him with shaky hands.

Awe sans is so sweet don't tell him that of course! But hope you enjoyed, sans seems to be very wary of what he's brothers planning, properly looking for a punching bag haha, well I'm not telling so bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

(Wow I feel kinda bad… I chopped out paedophilia… but we have child abuse and pet cruelty… guess it can't be perfect)

Chapter 3

Sans placed frisk down at the door, opened it and shoved the shivering human inside, "we'll be heading off to asgores castle, Undyne watch 'our' house while we are away, sans! Bring the human to me!" shouted papyrus, sans gave frisk a look, his eye red again, Undyne said a quick yes before stalking into the kitchen, "whatever, pap…. Boss" muttered sans, giving frisk a shove, frisk stumbled but kept their feet on the ground and crept over to papyrus, "and today we have tomorrow! Hurry up human brat" shouted papyrus, frisk jumped and hurried up, and papyrus watched him.

"I see their as slow as you are sans" growled papyrus, sans made a noise, "what was that!" shouted papyrus, frisk blocked their ears, "I said why are we here than why aren't we at asgores!" shouted sans at an equal level of loudness, papyrus turned around, he had the lead in his hand, "I had to collect something!" snapped papyrus, "and that is?" asked sans, "some love…." mumbled frisk under their breath, papyrus pulled out a container of spaghetti, "I was told by asgore to bring this" stated papyrus, frisk hid a grin with their sleeves 'the same papyrus in some ways' thought frisk, "he'll just mock it again" sighed sans, "so! He's the king and when I become king I will mock everyone's food as well" scoffed papyrus, "right" said sans mockingly, "well are we leaving?" added sans, "yes, sans now shut up" growled papyrus.

They walked up to the river person.

Frisk couldn't be dragged papyrus wanted to force them to walk.

The river person angrily let them on the boat.

They got to hotland, they passed the dark lab.

Frisk thought of options, sans was looking to one side, papyrus facing the other, frisk walking in the middle, looking around for flowey, desperately searching the rocky area with their eyes, they went up the elevators, the trip was a lot quicker when fearing for your life apparently, because in no time they arrived asgores castle.

They entered judgement hall than the throne room, "your back, so what's the surprise?" asked asgore, he was terrifying and annoyed, frisk quivered behind sans, papyrus placed the spaghetti down, and tugged the leash, frisk stumbled out from behind sans, "this, sans is say…." Began papyrus but was interrupted and a flame was thrown at frisk, the human jumped and sans stopped the attack, "sorry about that, see I decided that I would own a human, seeing as you had gotten so many, I decided why not" stated sans sending papyrus a cocky look, "ha! This is interesting, hmm never thought of that, seems it would be interesting, although how long do you plan on letting it live? Because when you get bored of it, I'll take it" chuckled asgore with a sadistic grin, sans stood frozen for a second, frisk watched sans worried, "say papyrus…. Why don't you have a human" mocked asgore cruelly, papyrus growled quietly, sans was lightened by this.

Score 1 to sans.

Papyrus glared at frisk, who flinched and crept towards sans, asgore laughed "next time you come, I'll set up some games" laughed asgore evilly, he sighed and enjoyed the humans fear before looking bored, "you can leave now" said asgore, papyrus and sans bowed and walked out papyrus was practically steaming, sans sniggered, frisk was getting nervous, as soon as they left the castle, they began to argue, "you will give me the human, sans" growled papyrus, "no!" snapped sans, "you aren't going back on what you said are you? Ha what a guy" mocked sans, frisk watched a robot watch them.

They got back home, sans leaving frisk in the shed like always before walking off into the house, papyrus and sans shouts could be heard all over snowdin, a gentle tap on the shed door followed by the door being opened revealed flowey, "comeon human we have to get out!" exclaimed flowey, frisk gasped, nodded and jumped up rushing outside and shoving the hoody over their head.

Flowey showed them to a hidden room in waterfall, they heard a voice, "they ask me to watch the house….. Come back less than 2 hours later….. Send me out without apology….. Stupid punks" grumbled Undyne, flowey froze but Undyne's rambling faded off into the distance, flowey sighed "phew I really… uhh frisk watch out!" gasped flowey, frisk glanced back at… Aaron who seemed like a school bully showing his muscles threateningly, of course they ran, Aaron ignored their actions and laughed at their flexes, so flowey helped them find another place, frisk sneezed.

The two fell silent.

No one was coming.

"Phew… don't go doing that!" hissed flowey, frisk pouted "I'm sorry…" they mumbled, flowey sighed "look kid I know it's scary and yea you have monsters who want to kill and….. Pretty sure sans will kill you now…. After you so be brave ok" cooed flowey, frisk whipped tears from their face and nodded.

Frisk woke up, not remembering falling asleep, "HUMAN! HUMAN! Ha I was right sans can't keep a pathetic creature under control" cruelly laughed papyrus, frisk tried to stifle a yawn, horrible mistake, it made a grunting sound in their throat, papyrus glanced at the room.

"Human, I found you" snarled papyrus, frisk jumped and ran, and papyrus was quicker.

Papyrus threw a few bones and frisk worked hard to dodge them.

More bones, frisk's soul was turned blue, they could only jump now.

They were hit multiple times, another attack.

Frisk was terrified as the attack faced him, the attack was blocked by other bones, "hey boss, the brats mine" growled sans, papyrus glared, sans picked frisk up without going near them and carried them off, "kid you're going to be in a world of pain after this" snarled sans, frisk whimpered "I'm sorry sans… I shouldn't have run… I was…. Uhh…. Bored… you're my friend I wanted to…. Surprise you" rushed frisk, sans laughed "friend? You gotta be joking plus your horrible liar" mocked sans, "and here I was about to give you some hot dogs" sighed sans, frisk curled into a ball, "and I still will, although my bro… boss did mock me, it was a lot more entertaining than dragging you on your butt" snorted sans, frisk was surprised, "consider this mercy" he added, frisk was relieved "I won't run again" stated frisk, "why not? If gives me more reason to beat ya" said sans, frisk frowned and was slammed against the wall, "see, that's fun for me" added sans, frisk pouted "stupid shorty" they grumbled, "your shorter than me brat" snapped sans, this time the wall didn't meet frisks face.

Ok I am psyched! Poor Undyne and don't worry papyrus will have other attempts maybe one day sans will have to play good cop, but thanks for reading and enjoy yourselves, quick message from the original sans

Sans: when are you bringing me back in?

Me: you were only in it for one sentence,

Sans: yea while I was sentencing frisk

Me: you weren't sending them to jail, although you were the judge, jury and executioner, haha I ruined your joke!

Sans: just bring me in…. uh please seriously its boring watching

Me: hmm maybe, and I caught that joke…


	4. Chapter 4

(Papyrus got into making spaghetti because the king was bored and wanted entertainment so he requested papy here to make something, Undyne had the ingredients and now papyrus likes making spaghetti, I have plans to write the next as my birthday special, basically frisk tricks UF sans to be nice)

Chapter 4

Frisk woke up back in the shed with the smell of hotdogs rising from their food bowl, they walked over to it happily, as they ate they began thinking, 'will I see flowey today?' 'Is sans really going to hurt me more because I ran' 'I wanna run again.' The door opened and frisk looked at the door half scared half excited, it wasn't flowey, it wasn't sans, the half-eaten dog fell into the bowl, "surprised to see me human" growled papyrus, frisk picked the hot dog back up and crept towards the back of the shed.

Papyrus walked in, closing in.

Frisk fearfully watched, they knew sans would hurt but not kill.

Papyrus WILL kill.

It was nearly time for the walk, meaning sans was still working his post.

Frisk kept their distance but it was getting harder, papyrus was more than threatening in the small shed, "I was bored, you might prove fun, wonder how sans like's revenge to taste?" chuckled papyrus mockingly, frisk looked at the open door and slowly crept towards it, papyrus too eager to notice.

Frisk bolted,

Papyrus may be faster but he can't phase through walls

Frisk headed for sans post

"Human! Why are you going this way!" shouted flowey, frisk shook their head "he's the only sans I've got right now!" called frisk, flowey had frozen in shock, 'uncle… dad…. Big bro…. sans the old sans fitted all those names…' frisk thought, they heard papyrus catching up "SANS!" they shouted, papyrus's eye seemed to shine brighter, he threw a bone, it hit,

Another

It hit

Another

It hit

Frisk was on the last of their HP "ha I was right you have proven entertaining," sneered papyrus, but frisk still had the hot dog, they ate it and ran again, wishing they had grabbed the second dog, despite their confusion why they had gotten two in the first place, "ha I'll just cut down your HP again" stated papyrus, frisk cringed, they began floating, "huh? Sans!" shouted papyrus, "look boss it's mine, get over it" sneered sans, papyrus was mad, sans yawned "anyway brat I had plans of not taking you for the walk today, seeing as you still needed to be punished, but seeing as my boss had beaten you, I'll cut it shorter, you only have one hot dog left well that's if you didn't already eat it" said sans, frisk realised the second hot dog was for after the beating, "sans I won't say this again, give me that creature now, there will be consequences" hissed papyrus, sans though was already walking away.

Papyrus would not let sans get away with this but sans was winning, as long as frisk stayed alive, "I don't want to be beaten" muttered frisk, "hmph really? Well to bad kid, you might not get beaten today because my boss ruined my plans, after my next shift seems about right though" stated sans, frisk didn't respond, they looked around for flowey again, "do you still love papyrus?" asked frisk, "what pet?! Why would I love that!" exclaimed sans, "but does he really hate you? He could kill you easily" stated frisk, "and how do you know that" growled sans angrily, "well I just do…. But I'm right aren't I?" asked frisk, they were slammed into a tree, "you don't know what you're on about!" shouted sans, he slammed frisk into a few more trees, frisk was scared but felt as if they finally broke through, gotten a bit more insight on sans emotions, frisk was coated in snow from the trees,

"Sorry" muttered frisk

"You better be brat, you don't know me so shut up when you want to say such stupid things" snarled sans, "one more thing….. Remember your first lesson, call me master or if that's too long to remember call me sir!" exclaimed sans "no sir" said frisk, sans was getting furious, slamming frisk into a building and then walking towards the shed "sorry sir… I'm just tired" sighed frisk sans dropped them into the shed, "I will be back your warned brat" spat sans before slamming the door shut and walking off grumbling, frisk at the hot dog.

(Next day I think)

Frisk waited fearfully, hating their childish rebellious remarks, knowing sans was going to show them the meaning of pain, so they looked at the kibble bag in the corner and sighed, there was a knock on the door, "human, are you ok? You were beaten pretty badly yesterday, I wish I braver I could have defended you" muttered a voice, "flowey, it's alright I don't blame you, I was scared to" giggled frisk, stomping was heard and the familiar plop of flowey going underground, the door opened, sans stood there, "hello pet, time for your punishment" growled sans, he shut the door with his foot, frisk was lifted into the air.

Slammed into a wall

The roof

The floor

Sans dropped them walked over to them and slapped them, and kicked them, frisk squealed in pain and fear, "no one loves anyone! You don't run away and never will my brother kill an asset to his plans" shouted sans angrily, "an asset" grunted frisk, frisk began to cry, "I'm sorry I thought…." Began frisk sans held up his hand for another slap, "what are you doing to my kid" growled a voice from behind sans

Ooooh this just went down, what a bully! Haha so who is this new comer?

Sans: it's obvious

Sans UF: shut up and keep writing about how tough I am!

Me: when did you get in here OUT!

Sans UF: no

Me: oh fine


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for taking longer than usual it was my birthday and I had to spend time with the family, on a good note I have great plans for this chapter! Oh yea and Bsans will be for UT sans (blue sans) Rsans will be for UF sans (red sans))

Chapter 5

Sans glanced around before he was thrown out the room, no one was there "hey kiddo, noticed you never came…. wow this universe has a tough boundary, anyway, I can't bring anything physical with me through this shortcut yet so stay strong, when I get here that BONE-efied fake me will be having a bad time" said the voice now behind frisk, "sans I.." began frisk "what kiddo? Uhh….. Sorry the boundary's kicking me out, don't worry you'll be forced to go through my HUMEROUS jokes soon enough" said Bsans his voice fading to nothing, Rsans wobbled in confused, "what the…. Pet what just happened you haven't been making acquaintances behind my back have you?" growled sans, "n..no I just… "Stuttered frisk, sans looked mad, "because no one, makes a fool of me" he snapped approaching the quivering child

The thought of original sans filled them with determination

"Maybe you're so powerful even your power is jealous?" tried frisk, sans made a noise which could have been a snort, "good one almost makes me not want to hurt ya, but I guess a walk will do" stated sans, frisk frowned but was soon dragged out by the hoody of their jacket, "I want to show my brother that you are a completely obedient uh human so you will follow me without the restraints of the leash" stated sans looking eager to win another score against his brother, frisk didn't want to but followed a wide distance between them, sans looked slightly irritated but said nothing "hey you're a kid, you've got a striped shirt," said a voice, frisk looked over and almost cheered, it was their arm less friend monster kid but this monster kid looked devious, " and I know you're the human! Sans told us all about how we can't kill you, don't see why," grumbled monster kid, frisk smiled and gave monster kid a compliment, monster kid tripped, "hey that was not what I was expecting" grunted monster kid getting up, "we can be friends" said frisk, monster kid huffed, "look uh… hmph fine you can believe we're friends but don't say I won't kill ya when I get the chance" growled monster kid, frisk laughed and hugged monster kid who flushed in embarrassment "human unhand me!" snapped monster kid, they didn't resist, sans called them forward, frisk let go their smile falling, "see ya" muttered frisk running towards sans, who was looking impatient, "whatever that was, knock it off" snarled sans, they both began walking again, "hey uh sans you want to get your brother back right?" asked frisk cautiously, "huh of course why else would I keep a weakling like you alive" snarled sans, "well I had an idea, be nice," stated frisk, "be what? Like what babies do?" asked sans looking confused, "well no….. I mean hugs, compliments confuse him, ya know" stated frisk

Sans blinked and his eyes turned white "so like this?" asked sans trying to soften his rough tone, "yea close enough," said frisk, "how do you expect me to compliment him? He's a bigger jerk than I am" stated sans, "I don't know…. Compliment his strengths..." tried frisk, sans was thinking about it, frisk was surprised their idea was actually working, "I guess I can give it a try…. Anything to make him fail" sighed sans, they walked towards the house and entered "ahh sans can you…." Began papyrus, "SANS! WHAT IS THE HUMAN DOING IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" snapped papyrus, "sorry bro, I just thought we could have bonding time," began sans, he was already sweating from trying to be nice, "sans what are you on about" growled papyrus, sans gave frisk a look "hug him maybe" whispered frisk, sans shuddered, before walking up to papyrus and hugging him, frisk followed and stood beside them, "sans! Unhand me!" shouted papyrus, "I will kill you for this kid!" snarled sans quietly, frisk just grinned, "fine! You win just release me from your grasp! Now I will have to shower again!" growled papyrus, sans let go and tried to calm his unease and anger, "awe bro I thought we could watch mettatons…. Uh… cool show together" struggled sans, papyrus goggled, "sans! You are being weird, we all know mettatons show is horrible! All the killings are just special effects!" snapped papyrus, sans looked at frisk annoyed, sure he had kinda in a way won but he didn't know how to exit his act, frisk shrugged "I have to go outside bro" stated sans, using his powers to bring frisk with him, "brat! How do you expect me to fix this!" snapped sans, frisk pouted, they didn't expect a thanks but it would have been nice, "I don't know, I only suggested it" stated frisk, sans growled but didn't slam frisk into any solid objects… yet, "well suggest how to fix this!" roared sans, frisk shook, "I dunno…. Just act like you always do… he'll think he's going mad..." tried frisk, looking around for flowey, Bsans or even monster kid, "that actually doesn't sound too bad and maybe if he tells asgore, that hateful lump of wool will fire him!" said sans looking a little too excited, about his brothers ill foreseen job catastrophe, "heh, oh yea I do still have a beating to finish" growled sans tossing frisk into the shed, someone caught them, "awe geez kiddo I didn't know you were that excited to see me" chuckled Bsans, frisk gasped and hugged him, "wait in here kiddo " muttered Bsans walking out to Rsans and closing the door, various noises were heard, when the door reopened both sans walked in, "let's go to your room the kid needs some rest" chuckled Bsans, Rsans looked anxious, "uh yea brat… I mean kid comeon" choked Rsans, frisk was very confused, but they walked back into the house papyrus could be heard in his room destroying things, they entered Rsans surprisingly clean room, frisk climbed into the bed, "I brought this it's my brothers favourite" chuckled Bsans, "uh wait I have to read this?" stuttered Rsans, Bsans nodded, the was looked at by both one disgusted and one fairly delighted, Rsans began to read "the fluffy bunny…" started Rsans the door opened "sans? What are you doing in here weren't you just outside? Why are there 2 of you THE HUMAN IS IN THE BED how disgusting, their filthy creatures! Looked at all the snow and tree bark covering them!" exclaimed papyrus, Bsans watched, Rans was going red.

Haha how appropriate for red sans to go red, hope you enjoyed,


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for being late! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, holiday homework is a real killer)

Chapter 6

Papyrus looked mad, frisk was really worried about what the cruel papyrus would do, "heh heh heh well kiddo this is really BONE crushingly tense huh" chuckled Bsans, papyrus looked furious, he saw the book and kind of looked softer before returning to his violent demeanour "and why are you reading childish books, honestly, were did you get it from" scoffed papyrus, glaring straight at Rsans ignoring everyone else, he stormed in and snatched the book "hey that's my brothers….." stated sans "well technically yours as well…" mumbled sans thoughtfully, "and deal with this… situation I can't stand the sight of one of you so two ruins my already ruined night!" growled papyrus, "I need to go to my room…." Added papyrus walking out shutting the door and the sound of skittering feet echoed to papyrus's room "awe he's happy" chuckled Bsans, Rsans huffed, frisk and Rsans jumped as Bsans began fuzzing out, "huh… guess I can only be here for a certain amount of time….. Guess I'll ask er… I'll just get a new book" stated Bsans as he poofed out of the room, Rsans sighed and had his head in his hands seeming to forget the child.

"How can he be so strong" mumbled sans he shivered

"He's had practice" muttered frisk bringing their knees to their chest

"Practice? Like what?" asked sans, honestly curious on how to become stronger

"Like… killing me" stated frisk, sans stared looking like he wanted to laugh

"Yea right, the guy wouldn't kill you don't go lying to me brat" growled sans

"No really….. The first time I killed everyone… I didn't know what I was doing…. He persuaded me to…. Reset…" muttered frisk

"Reset, kid how the hell do you reset" sniggered sans

"In his universe I could, I could even… save of course he remembered" stated frisk hugging their knees, sans stared at them

"Wait, you… you killed people? That's hard to believe" sans growled his eyes white,

Frisk smiled "I know… I did other runs after that….. I didn't hurt anyone and I always reset once I beat…. As…. But I grew bored" stated frisk, "than why don't you reset here if your so all powerful" sans said, frisk looked so small all huddled up against the wall, sans sighed "you know what I don't care, I just want to go see if my suspicions are correct" said sans walking out the room, frisk crept after him, sans was peeking into papyrus's room, sniggering, frisk glimpsed, papyrus was sitting in a bed which looked like a haunted car, reading, the book, frisk smiled slightly, sans was trying to be quiet, he turned around, picked frisk up and went to his room, letting out… laughter?

Frisk was surprised, sans looked sincerely happy, probably knowing he could use it against his brother, frisk sat on the bed, sans calmed down and looked at the child, "you know I'd throw ya out but I'm tired, so don't snore" grumbled sans lying on the bed a fair distance from the huddled child, without falling off the bed, frisk carefully lay under the blankets "good night sir" giggled frisk, there was no reply, frisk didn't expect one, but they didn't know sans would mutter goodnight after they fell asleep.

(Next day... I hope)

Frisk woke up to the sound of a stomping foot, they saw papyrus standing there, sans standing "huh… what do you want boss?" asked sans

"I'll tell you what I want! I want to know why that creatures in here, why you're sleeping beside him like….. Friends or whatever! And why you're not at your post!" shouted papyrus, sans blinked, "huh you're the brat is in here I forgot" stated sans, before shoving past his brother to go downstairs, "watch it sans!" exclaimed papyrus, "oh no! Did I knock the bunny" mocked sans, papyrus was steaming again, "what was that!" shouted papyrus, frisk crept past and hurried downstairs, "hey pet you're going to my post today" stated sans, frisk was now cautious around the skeleton that Bsans wasn't here, "yes sir" yawned frisk, sans walked out the door frisk following, "I want the answer to my question," stated sans, "huh, question" asked frisk "yea don't be stupid, the one about resetting" snapped sans, frisk flinched, "uhh I can't reset… not here I tried" stated frisk,

"So you tried did you…. I would find it hard to believe, but that other me he had the skill of someone who's killed many" grumbled sans, when he turned back to frisk his eye was flaring red, "you know I'd kill ya if I didn't feel like getting pay back, that soul…. I could over power him any day" sniggered sans, frisk gulped, "wouldn't that be the best pay back" asked frisk, quickly biting their tongue, "yea it would" said sans raising frisk into the air "but I like people to suffer, you…. Boss….. The king it's what I call fun" sniggered sans dropping frisk, "what about the townspeople?" asked frisk, "that's not fun, so I like to throw them a bone didn't ya notice" sniggered sans, frisk stared in shock at the joke, putting it off as unintentional, "so like on walks.." started frisk, sans let out a noise, "took ya long enough brat, beating you up, what's more fun, " stated sans punching frisk in the gut, frisk gasped "see fun" he said and began walking, they got to the post, frisk collapsing beside it, "hey I see you didn't learn anything, that my friend is a SANS-sational mistake" chuckled a voice, frisk looked around, so did Rsans, suddenly from behind RsanS, Bsans winked at frisk who jumped, "hey kiddo, had a GUT feeling you'd be needing me" chuckled Bsans,. Frisk frowned still holding their gut, "you! What are you doing back!" snapped Rsans, "isn't it obvious I have a BONE to pick with you" chuckled Bsans.

Ok Rsans is everywhere…. He's nice than he's mean….. guess he was just tired ah well hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for taking so long, I have school and that's a major priority, I'll try to get these in as quick as I can)

Chapter 7

And yet again it seemed Bsans didn't want frisk to see his power, like he somehow felt guilty, but that couldn't be it could it… frisk crossed their legs and held their head high, Bsans couldn't send them off, frisk wasn't going to let anything bad happen to either skeleton, so when flowey popped up a distance away and stared in fear at what he thought was a clone, or something incredibly evil, frisk couldn't help but giggle, Bsans sighed and patted the kids head "guess it's alright if you say so" stated Bsans, frisk just gaped as Rsans was thrown about through the snow but didn't hit a solid object, Rsans was practically a snow man in 30 seconds, frisk glared at Bsans, "what? He looked like he needed to CHILL OUT" chuckled Bsans, Rsans growled before his face was driven through the snow, once again, frisk sighed Bsans released his magic and grinned at frisk, "I wanted to see if I could bring you back this time kid," Bsans stated and grabbed frisks arm gently, the black fabric making it feel even softer of a grip,

Rsans shook the snow off himself and dashed over just as Bsans began to glow, Rsans also began to glow an opposing bright red to the light blue, Rsans grabbed his opposites free arm viciously just as they teleported away in a bright flash of red and blue.

Frisk woke up their head throbbing, both sans were arguing loudly, Bsans hearing the slight groan from the child looked over and stopped arguing, "hey kid, guess your first time was a little exhausting heh?!" stated Bsans, frisk could only nod, "I can't have you, taking my ticket to freedom away, even if you are technically me! I need revenge…. If what the kid said was true you should understand" growled Rsans in a darker than usual voice.

Bsans eye flashed blue for a second with a distant memory, "kid?" asked Bsans his voice strange, frisk despite their 'just woke up' state, nodded feeling slightly guilty "I told him, I didn't expect him to listen, you remembered more this time at least" sobbed frisk tears in their eyes, Bsans sighed, "yea I do…. I don't see why you told him!" stated Bsans looking irritated but not mad, Rsans watched them with a cocky look, "heh… maybe I'll give it back" added Rsans his gaze unwavering, Bsans didn't say anything because a voice was calling out, "hello? Who's there?" called someone, a familiar female voice, frisk looked around frantically, recognising the place as the place that they had first fallen.

Bsans fidgeted but didn't attempt to leave, a familiar concerned face appeared around the doorway, "oh my! Who… are you two?" she asked her face becoming stern as her protective nature urged her to get the child out of there, "uh yo I'm sans, sans the skeleton" said Bsans, Rsans looked withdrawn, he walked over to frisk and shoved the hoody over his head leaving his skull in shadow, "and this is my…. Trash bag" chuckled Bsans, toriel stared for a second, "that voice, I was wondering why you didn't come!" exclaimed toriel sounding almost delighted, "but why are you here? And that child?" questioned toriel suspiciously, "hey brat can you reset here?" asked Rsans quietly, frisk shrugged and put their arm out, no one saw that movement, they felt the familiar resonating of the reset button, and frisk nodded, "heh funny story," chuckled Bsans, toriel crossed her arms, Rsans enjoyed the moment of discomfort, "hey, sans….. The cool sans" said frisk with a sly smile, Rsans growled, and Bsans seemed happy with it, frisk knew that if this worked they would finish and never reset and let life pass with the monsters, if it didn't they knew they had signed their imminent demise to short, dark and red, "should I….. Try to do a reset?" asked the child, Bsans seemed to think and nodded, toriel frowned confused, "thanks for looking after me" said frisk to Rsans acknowledging that the guy had kept them alive and frisk pressed the button.

(Possibly a few days later)

Frisk woke up with a throbbing head, "are you sure you didn't kill them?" asked a rough voice, another replied with a "nope." Frisk sat up slowly, they were wearing the black and red jacket, and in a familiar shed, "see it's alive" sniggered the other voice, that frisk sleepily recognised as Rsans, the other by elimination was papyrus, "humph, would've been better dead, makes my life easier" growled papyrus, sans shrugged, "sometimes I'd agree" said sans with a devilish snicker, frisk groaned as memories flashed back and fell back down wanting to sleep and never wake up, {"your losing determination! Be strong, stay determined!"} called a voice from inside frisks head, frisk was surprised they only really got the voice so drastically was when they killed everyone, papyrus's loud stomping steps sounded and faded off, sans walked in and shut the door, "now brat…. It seems that reset of yours only sent us back, not to mention the attempts your blue friend has made to come back and get you, says that toriel's memory was erased, ha and of course here's my message!" exclaimed sans sounding almost amused, a bone shot out and went into the wall inches from the child's head, they whimpered "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings…. It was honestly a joke" sobbed frisk,

"Somehow I know you're not entirely lying" sighed sans

Another bone just barely missing frisk

"but your causing me problems, heh I don't even care about what you said there, something in me wants to murder you right here and now, another wants me to get back at my brother by keeping you alive…and…..and…" stated sans

Another bone, missing this time by frisks arm

Frisk began shaking, they stood up and took a step towards the skeleton, "my… Boss says asgore might bring in more humans by using a soul to allow him to get out and kidnap people just to torture them….. He wasn't always like that, hell I'd do the same if I knew who had caused the death of my children, eh if I ever have any" sighed sans, changing the subject, as he hid what he really wanted to say not very unsuspiciously

Yet another bone this one grazing frisks cheek, frisk grabbed the skeletons hand, "hey, want to go for walk?" asked frisk with a grin, they decided from now on, just because, they were being used and beaten they would try to offer the best kindness they can,

"Huh kid? I….. I guess" stuttered sans confused, so frisk led their 'big brother' out of the shed, sans was suspicious but was filled with an annoying warmness he once felt a long time ago when his newborn brother held his finger.

(Ok that ending was a little sappy, but hey can't win em all right? So anyway I'll try to be quicker but school makes it hard and trust me I'm a sucker for reviews and if you have any opinions or ideas I will take my time to go over them, although I've already planned this stories sequel… and ending)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frisk led the resisting sans around pointing all the dark and gloomy features as if they were the most amazing and interesting things, sans never knew anyone could find a dead plant so intriguing and make up some amazing story for it, he didn't have the soul to have a go at the child, who soon pointed out the monster kid, monster was tough acting but frisk's sweet and caring approach left the monster shy and stuttering, sans was amazed at the change in the armless, clumsy kid, despite sans curious suspicion he led frisk away, "hey brat I don't know why your being like this but I'm telling you, there is no way you can lull me into a sense of safety" explained sans

Frisk tilted their head, groaned before giggling "whatever boss" giggled frisk, sans was outraged at the mocking, joking tone, he raised his hand, the child flinched but stood their ground, despite their young age they still managed to seem older due to knowing so much an having to repeat things so often, sans saw this and lowered his hand, "we're going home" he grumbled.

It was different frisk wasn't thrown, pushed or even having to walk into the shed, "I'm going inside, if you try to escape again I will be sure to end you ok" commanded sans, frisk nodded, and did a childish salute, sans grumbled and marched into the house, frisk went out on the task of building the happiest and coolest snowman, flowey appeared, "frisk! We got to go! What are you doing!" hissed flowey, frisk looked at them, "it's going to be alright, trust me, want to help me put the head on?" asked frisk, flowey sighed, "fine" it said,

They soon began chatting like the children they were, about the nose, the mouth and what they would use for eyes, "human it appears you're not in your lil cell" growled a rough voice, frisk froze for a second, before continuing on the snowman, flowey shook, and used his vine to try and tug frisk away, "you have to run!" hissed flowey fearing for frisk's life, "flowey, I can't, sans won't be happy" sighed frisk, "forget about golden smiles and think about your life, you will die" hissed flowey, "your to kind" added flowey sounding slightly defeated, "QUIT IGNORING ME!" roared papyrus, a bone destroying the snowman, frisk whimpered, "it was almost done!" whined frisk, flowey now buried under snow from the mini avalanche,

Another bone barely missed the child,

Frisk knew that sans wouldn't notice, it felt like the times back in the original timeline where sans never came to help in fights, so frisk chose to flee, and they ran, {"stay determined!"} called the voice in their head, {"just kill him"} sighed the same but different voice, {"no! Run! You'll be ok!"} called the voice strongly, frisk was confused, and recognised the waterfall, and ran in, Undyne was walking along, the fish lady saw them, frisk gave a small smile, Undyne was confused and felt a jolt of pain as something tried to assert itself into her mind, she tumbled into the water, papyrus shouted something about being useless, ignoring a similar pain as he raced after the child, they got to a dead end, flowey appeared "be strong, I'll try to get Sans!" cried flowey, his face distorted for a few seconds, flowey shook their head confused before popping out of the room, frisk stared at papyrus, they felt every blow, even from the blasters that frisk felt halfway disappointed their papyrus never used the blasters on them, although at this point, they were glad as well,

Papyrus froze for a second, "human i…." began papyrus in an all too familiar light and cheery tone, he shook his head, "no! What am I doing!?" exclaimed the skeleton grabbing their head, sans appeared out of no were, "what did I say about using…." Began papyrus, before sans grabbed frisk and teleported them out "yo brat, I won't blame you for that" sighed sans looking at frisk's guilty expression, "if you can teleport… why don't you do it more?" asked frisk cautiously, sans seemed reluctant to answer, "well brat, I'm not an expert on it like your blue friend, and besides my boss, won't really let me, calls it lazy and unhelpful, it'll only contribute to missing details and failing at my job!" sniggered sans, frisk huffed, "hey I've got an idea lets go somewhere else!" exclaimed sans,

They teleported to hotland, and entered a lab, frisk disoriented from the 2 teleportation trips stumbled after him, "hey! Alphys get out here!" shouted sans banging his hand on a wall, grumbling was heard and a figure walked out, "sans, you brought you're…. Uh pet I see" growled the yellow lizard, with a small hint of shyness, sans smirked, "I have a few questions for ya" growled sans menacingly, a figure walked out it was Mettaton, just with 2 more arms than usual, Alphys grinned happily, "ah you like my creation human?" asked Alphys with a laugh, frisk just stood shocked, "hurry up doctor, leave those fools to their tail pulling" huffed the robot, Alphys sighed and pressed a button, Mettaton jerked around comically, except for how painful it looked, "ow…. I'll be waiting" snapped the robot rolling away, his anger obvious,

Sans looked at Alphys, "look I'm curious, how does time and space work," asked sans, "seriously? No one can explain that, it's still a philosophical debate, the only knowledge of space is that there are possibilities of different dimensions and universes!" exclaimed Alphys , sans slammed his hand on the wall again making frisk jump, "I don't know any more than that!" growled Alphys defiantly before turning around and walking off,

They left the lab, sans shook his head annoyed, he picked frisk up and teleported back to snowdin the drastic temperature change, left the child off guard, and woozy, sans stared at a spot and growled, Bsans stood by the shed looking worried, he walked up to Rsans, he grabbed the others hand and frisk stared in shock as the hands slowly became one, before Rsans ripped his hand back savagely, frisk was shocked Bsans shook his head, "it appears my theory is correct… your timeline and ours are trying to force themselves into each other, everyone acts like their darker counterpart for a few moments…. This isn't good…. It's my fault frisk I'm sorry… I really didn't think the timelines would do this, I never knew timeline could mould together…." Started Bsans, Rsans looked confused, "so you're saying we're becoming the same person?" asked Rsans, Bsans nodded irritated,

Frisk watched and shook their head slowly, "so what happens?" asked Rsans his voice betraying his withheld annoyance, "I don't know, although by the look of things we'll have a mixture, like bipolar weather and monsters" sighed Bsans, Frisk had never noticed it till now that the wind was always carrying the dust of monsters here, until the wind became clear, "it's getting worse" stated Bsans

(Ok 2 in one night? I'm on a roll but that roll stops here I say, I need sleep, so thanks for reading and enjoy whatever time it is that your living


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So it's your fault! That's what you're saying eh blue! I'm going to be stuck with you forever just because you remembered more than usual about the brat!" shouted Rsans viciously, frisk felt Rsans hand remove itself from their jacket and took a step back, "sounds about right, It is my fault, I am BONE-d about it, but what can I do?" asked Bsans, the town became brighter with Christmas decorations to everyone's shock before returning to the dark and sinister look it always had, and chatter rose from the people before it died down in confusion,

"They won't understand, we could try and tell the king, but I'm guessing your fluffy buns isn't as much as a pushover as ours" stated Bsans, "this is ruining my plans! Why can't you just go away with all your time and space stuff! I was winning! The brats mine I hate things" exclaimed Rsans, they eyed one another and looked at frisk, "why don't you try to work together, your both smart enough" stated frisk, "not that smart buddy" chuckled Bsans, Rsans stormed into the house, frisk sighed and sat down Bsans smiled and grabbed the stick that was once the snowman's arm, and drew two lines which combined in the middle and kept going, "two timelines, the past in both are relatively similar but when they combine they keep their separate pasts and put everything together, we may have one barrier still which means that it'll be easy to break it with the amount of souls both timelines have…. But there is still the possibility of two" grumbled Bsans, frisk sneezed,

Bsans looked up, "let's take you inside, ok kid" said Bsans, frisk nodded happily, they didn't really understand it was nothing but gibberish to them except the fact that they'll have friends who are mean and nice, and that the barrier could be broken easily, and suddenly frisk had an awful idea, but Bsans put them on the couch and got a blanket, putting it on the child and walked away probably vanishing back into the other timeline, so frisk lay there {"don't do it, you're losing determination! Stay strong! Or you'll really…"} began the voice, {"go on do it! You're not that tough"} sniggered the voices darker half frisk shuddered and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Next day,)

Frisk woke up and rubbed their eyes, papyrus sat there watching them, "oh human! You're awake! Good I was worried," exclaimed papyrus in a cheerful voice, frisk would have thought they were in the original timeline if it weren't for the dark clothes papyrus wore, "nyeh heh heh…. Heh? What am I saying brat get out of my house!" shouted papyrus, frisk groaned, this would take some getting used to, so frisk stood up and left the house they began to fix up their snowman while watching the town now glowing with lights over the dark exterior, everyone talking their hope evident, frisk was happy about this, the weather was weird it was like the town halfway done, the air clear and cold but higher you could see the dust of monsters flying above the clear air,

They watched monster kid who seemed to argue with themselves, sans appeared beside frisk his black and red hoody covering his head, "brat… your blue friend did all this… I hate that guy! This is happening faster than anyone could expect, we're almost the same person kid, other monsters have already combined, two souls one body" grumbled sans irritably, frisk sighed and hugged the skeleton, "hey! Let go of me brat!" exclaimed sans, frisk shook their head, they remembered their plan,

Sans growled but didn't push the child away, "we… have to see asgore" muttered sans looking slightly worried, before glowing red and teleporting to asgores castle, "ah sans! You're here…." Started asgore, he was looking beside sans and there stood Bsans, both bowed, "what's happening? Why is everything so odd" stuttered asgore, frisk and asgore stared as both sans began to shimmer and drifter closer to one another, a loud banging sound was heard and frisk and asgore glanced up as the barrier seemed to move closer to them, as if it had shrunk, they turned back to both sans, they had reached each other and morphed into each other,

"Sans?" asked asgore, sans looked up his clothes on one half were dark the other were blue and light, one eye shone red, the other blue, "well, it is a long story, let's just say two realities are now one" chuckled sans, asgore stared in shock, "I'll have you killed for letting this happen!... uh no what am I saying, I can't blame you" argued asgore, "welcome to the dark side I guess" said sans his voice a symphony between the two, as if they had said it at the same time, he grabbed frisk and teleported,

The got to snowdin inside sans and papyrus's house

"Can you reset or save kid?" asked sans, frisk shook their head, after checking, and they didn't see the save point at asgores castle, frisk sighed

"Great what will you do now blue!" shouted sans loudly, knowing he didn't have to but really wanted to yell

"Nothing, no use getting a FEMUR over it besides you gotta get a FUNNY BONE since your with me now" chuckled sans, a deep growl was heard, "I would kill you if I could!" exclaimed sans, frisk was way to confused, so they walked outside and watched as papyrus destroyed the snowman before guiltily rebuilding it,

{"Why don't you just kill everyone, it'll make it easier"} stated the voice, frisk shook their head, {"good don't do it,"} sighed the voice, frisk walked up to papyrus, "human! Um… I have these weird memories and in them I have hurt you… I tried to kill you" explained papyrus after noticing them "I am so sorry, I don't know where I got these from… did I really do such cruel things? I'm so sorry!" cried papyrus hugging the human tightly, frisk patted the skeletons spine, {"kill him now, you have no real determination anymore, what you really think you can go on with this plan of yours?"} sniggered the voice,

Frisk ignored it and let papyrus go, they wanted to make the next two days' worth it, so they offered to make the snowman even bigger, they knew that the kind papyrus was stronger than the dark one, papyrus had amazing control, over his power how else did he not kill his own brother when they playfully scuffled and trained together, sans walked out and helped build the snowman, the timeline may have been unstable but frisk didn't care about that, they only wanted to help their friends get out of the underground,

Frisk and papyrus soon got into a snow fight as sans slept on the snowman.

(Ok this was a little technical and confusing, no? so hope you enjoyed, and buckle your seatbelts because next chapter will be more emotional, sappy and friendship filled so be patient please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Day 1 part 1)

(Undertale)

Frisk sat up on the couch rubbing their eyes, the smell of food in the kitchen being made most likely by papyrus, it made frisk smile softly to themselves, the feeling of joy at having their friends back, but something bothered them, putting that thought aside they stretched and stood up racing into the kitchen, it wasn't papyrus

Frisk gaped at the monster humming softly to herself,

"Mum?" stuttered frisk, "oh my child your awake," exclaimed the mother softly, she had a look in her eyes, but she shook her head and smiled brightly at the child, "I'm making breakfast, can you try to wake that lazybones sans dearie?" asked Toriel her voice sweet as it always was, frisk couldn't hold back the joy, they ran and hugged the mother, "my child? Is everything alright? Did that other me scare you that badly?" asked toriel, frisk just rubbed their head into her clothes, toriel was wearing her normal outfit not the torn one that they had grown so fearful of,

Toriel gently nudged the child, "it's alright, oh! Breakfast is almost done! Don't bother about papyrus he already went out!" exclaimed toriel, frisk looked confused but smiled and raced up stairs knocking on sans door, it opened sans wearing his blue jacket and white shirt stood with the familiar white lights in his eyes, and frisk hugged him tightly, "hey kiddo, wondering why I'm not wearing mixed clothes… well right now I'm in charge and by the sounds of it I think our timeline is in charge wondering when that will change" speculated sans mostly to himself, frisk tilted their head, "never mind kiddo, let's have something to eat!" exclaimed sans happily, frisk nodded, frisk didn't notice the suspicious look when they turned to run off

The entrance opened and papyrus trudged in, in his all too familiar battle suit, he happily greeted frisk, they all sat down in the living room the table with sans pet rock pulled over to the couch, Toriel cleared her throat, "now frisk… we need to tell you..." began toriel, frisk frowned there was something wrong with that sentence, "ever since this happened, we…. Well everyone all the monsters…. We uh remember" muttered toriel, frisk looked blank not understanding, "she means um frisk that we remember being your friend and all the pasts…" explained papyrus cautiously not wanting to upset the child who was wide eyed and shocked, {"oh look what we have, guess you have to kill them now, they will all be after your head"} laughed the voice pitilessly, frisk shook their head and went to put the hood over their head only to realise they had taken it off, they hid their face in their knees, "worry not frisk, we do not judge you, NYEH HEH HEH! I'm sure it was all an accident!" exclaimed papyrus warmly, frisk couldn't look up the guilt overwhelming, how naïve the skeleton was, "my child I cannot understand why you chose to do it, but I do understand why it became a choice, I forgive you" said toriel walking over and hugging the now sobbing child, papyrus joined in "worry not papyrus will always forgive a friend!" exclaimed papyrus, frisk hugged them back and sobbed, sans sighed, "this is RIB TICKLING sweet but kid I think we need to think about one more thing, let's go and apologise to everyone" said sans, frisk nodded,

They removed themselves from the almost strangling grip of their family and turned to sans and tried to push away as many tears as possible, papyrus handed over frisk's jacket, they slipped into it and shoved the hood over their head, "I believe you can make them turn around" called papyrus as they left, "thank you… thank you both I'll be better" called frisk as they stepped out of the door holding sans hand, they went to the library, people eyed the two warily, fear and suspicion filled the room sans ignored it and picked up a book, shoving it into his jacket and left the librarian nodded softly, they got to the middle of town, everyone was wary and avoided the human, frisk tried to walk up to monster kid, the kid stepped back, they looked conflicted, but frisk was crying again guilt overwhelming,

Sans felt guilty but frisk had to go through with it, monster kid gave a shaky grin, "hey frisk… let's put the past behind us… I really don't want to hate someone who was such an awesome friend" said monster kid, both children were crying at this point, frisk hugged the armless monster fiercely, "I don't want to hurt anyone…. Ever again!" sobbed frisk loudly, sans looked at them before thinking about something, he noticed the other monsters watching in guilt or curiosity now, monster kid mumbled something, frisk barely heard, sans sighed believing that the kid was going to be alright now, the monsters here were kind and forgiving, but he also knew the scars would take a while to heal, frisk let go and both children smiled at each other, frisk grabbed sans hand and had a skip in their step now.

Sans nudged the kid and they stood in blue light and transported away, sans was quick to walk on the warm ground, frisk stumbled, but kept up with the skeleton, he knocked on the lab door and walked in frisk hurrying behind him, Alphys could be heard running into things as she tried to turn off her anime, or at least pause it, frisk saw the cute cat eared anime character with an oddly coloured ice-cream, "uh…. Sorry I was packing up…. Honest…" called Alphys, "I'm not PULLING YOUR TAIL here Alphys we just wanna talk" sighed sans, frisk giggled, Alphys goggled at them, she shook slightly "I… I'm sorry sans… I'm not ready…. I'm sorry frisk!" exclaimed Alphys here stutter becoming worse, frisk watched as Alphys ran off, "oh darling did mean DR Alphys make you cry?" cooed a very robotic voice, frisk touched their face, {"stop crying, it's stupid enough you haven't killed them already!"} hissed the voice, frisk smiled stubbornly and watched as the robot entered in his full anime based form, he was pink again with 2 arms, but frisk could see the parts which the other 2 arms where tucked away, the robot hugged the child, "think of this from us, blooky wanted to tell you how sorry he was, but we all know how my cousin is!" exclaimed Mettaton fondly, making frisk smile brightly at the name, "well you better get going" sighed the robot, nudging frisk towards the door, frisk nodded and whipped their eyes, telling themselves to be stronger, "we'll leave waterfall for tomorrow…" stated sans.

They had finished snowdin and hotland, frisk was worried about waterfall, and about the people who still hadn't forgiven them, and by the looks of it so was sans, who was teleporting the child to a nice place in snowdin to sit and chat, and they did, they talked about the resets but also about what they did on the surface every time they got out, they laughed and sans said all kinds of bad and some actual good jokes, sans also explained how the souls of some monsters are becoming one and how, he believes this timeline was once their own, this is just what would have happened to everyone if they had lost all hope, the wind began to change, {"frisk, you're being foolish, stay determined"} sighed the voice

(Ok part 2 coming soon, you guys can choose whether or not some monsters stay as one, if you don't want them it won't ruin my plan heh if you want you can choose nicknames so yea have fun my faithful friends


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Day 1 part 2)

(Underfell)

Frisk shuddered, "the amount they have forgiven ya so far is pretty surprising" muttered sans in a rough voice, frisk sighed "want to go home?" asked frisk softly, sans looked at them, "we can make something tasty! And meet everyone from your timeline again! On better terms of course" exclaimed frisk happily, "huh so you knew it heh? Yea I just got control, blue has to watch now," sniggered sans, glad he had gotten his freedom, the snow was cold, of course sans didn't notice, frisk stood up and smiled, "we can build another snowman!" they exclaimed, sans stared at the child,

"You want to?" asked frisk

Sans couldn't help himself, it was only a child but they wriggled into his life way to deeply now, "as long as we get to destroy it afterwards" said sans, he stood up and looked at the clothes, "how can blue wear such colours," grumbled sans, "it's because he has fashion sense!" teased frisk, giggling, they were thrown in the air by magic

and caught by the same magic, they were determined to show him the joy of having a fun time being nice, so frisk laughed happily,

Sans was surprised but ignored it and put the kid down and let them lead him, "better not let them cook" muttered sans remembering who was at home last, they made it to the doorstep and watched as papyrus now dressed in darker clothes was checking the look, "well done brat I seem to have gotten you wrong, you may be a worthy opponent some day!" laughed papyrus, frisk sniffled but was strong enough to hold back tears this time, "no one's going to die…. I won't fight you" said frisk holding onto that belief, "humph you are annoying!" exclaimed papyrus marching off, "he seems different than usual," muttered sans to himself,

Frisk felt a grin grow on their face, they thought about having their papyrus in the new ones head,

"Don't worry I will help you become better, I would hug you but I don't think I can. But I think that you need to give someone a hug it'll make you feel great, heh it works with sans, and me so of course it works with everyone," frisk imagined him saying, they began laughing, "hey brat? You finally lost it or something?" asked sans, "nope! But what would you do if your brother ran around hugging people?" asked frisk,

Sans face morphed into horror with an ever present grin "um run, change my name, he'll never get me back!" stated sans, frisk giggled, {"that's better, stop thinking of the past! Have fun, if you really want to continue your plan"} said the voice, and frisk agreed, sans looked confused, "but why would he even do that?" asked sans honestly curious and confused "well ask yourself" giggled frisk, sans was greatly confused,

They walked inside and sans seemed to finally get it, "wait how could blue's paps make boss hug people?" asked sans, frisk didn't answer they let Bsans do that, of course his answer was "because he's cool", they entered the kitchen and toriel stood baking something, "ahh! Hello you two, want some food? I have snail salad sprinkled with a vegetoids dust," explained toriel, frisk shook their head wildly in a 'NO' signal, sans didn't look very into the idea of eating that, "um, we were just about to bake something else" said sans, frisk nodded agreement, "all the more for me!" exclaimed toriel walking out with the plate, sans and frisk quickly got ingredients, "you know how to cook pet?" asked sans, frisk looked at him, "no I'm 8, I can't cook, I've only ever made 2 minute noodles and stirred a pot for papyrus and undyne" stated frisk, sans groaned, "what a useless pet!" he exclaimed, frisk rolled their eyes and they started out tossing meat (some kind of beef), pasta (all sorts), and some sort of herb, they put it all in one pot which was overflowing with water and turned the heat on, frisk making sure it wasn't on to high,

And after about 20 minutes it was apparently done, they ate it wasn't that bad, except for an odd bit here and there, sans looked annoyed, "why didn't we go to grillbys!" he exclaimed, "you said we could make something… master" teased frisk, this time it went over sans head, "hey when we make that snowman, do me a favour and be the snowman!" stated sans, frisk blinked confused, "you said you'd destroy the snowman…" stuttered frisk, "what? I won't kill ya, not really" said sans, frisk pouted, they didn't argue and just ate their odd meal, "why did you agree to do this?" asked frisk, sans looked at him, "heh you don't know? With blue, all the memories, I decided I wanted to see what you would do, my asgore would happily experiment with you brat, so why not, your my pet" stated sans, frisk looked confused, but dropped their plate on the bench, forgetting to clean the kitchen as they ran outside, sans watched looked at the kitchen and left his plate beside the pet rock, which was surprisingly still there, he exited the house, and as he said he would he covered frisk in snow and designed it to look like Bsans, basically both sans except with normal teeth,

Frisk stood still very worried, frisk felt the snow disappear from above their head than all over, a bone barely missed their arm, and they got pelted but only lost 1 HP per hit, and they got hit 10 times, before the whole snow sans was no more, "see pet, your fine!" stated sans, frisk crossed their arms, but stayed hopeful they could show how to have fun in a kind way,

They made a new snow man beside the other one they had made, sans looked at it and destroyed it with a blaster, frisk was now covered in melted snow, they pouted and watched on, they saw and heard sans begin to laugh, they went on to build another, sans was confused about the child's persistence, it was just a snowman, but sans gave in and tossed over the jacket with both blue and black on it, it looked cool on the snowman, soon sans made frisk go to bed on the couch, when frisk asked why, sans didn't answer, and soon papyrus returned asking why toriel was asleep in the kitchen was a lot cleaner than sans and frisk had left it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Day 2)

(undertale)

Frisk slid off the couch and snuck out of the house, some monsters spoke with hope, but some seemed in permanent hopelessness and never looked at frisk, the hopeless just walked away head down, frisk walked on clutching their shirt trying to be strong, they had to solve this themselves, they knew sans would be annoyed but he would understand, while toriel and papyrus? They were another story, frisk shook their head, noticing flowey out of the corner of their eye, they ignored the cold snow, and asked the river person to take them to waterfall, so they did, once there frisk began shaking,

Undyne would be so angry

So destructive

So desperate

So disappointed….

Frisk shook the thought away, whipping tears from their eyes, putting on a strong face, they walked past the shop, eyes forward, they walked towards Undyne's house catching glimpses of Napstablook watching before disappearing in tears, frisk knocked on Undyne door, "papyrus your earl….." began Undyne, she looked at the child, spear appearing in her hand and pointing it at frisk, "i… I can't believe you! Showing your stupid punk face! You coward! You're either very desperate or have a death wish" exclaimed Undyne, frisk felt tears threatening to fall, they shook their head, "I… I'm sorry Undyne" stuttered frisk even they were surprised at how croaky and sad their voice sounded, they were always than this, why now, {"look at you heh you really are weak"} hissed the voice, frisk ignored it, "SORRY! WHA… WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" shouted Undyne, frisk visibly flinched, "I really believed, you were kind, even cool, for a human, I really cared for you, your health, your tears, your tantrums" chuckled Undyne sourly she teared up, which is quite a feat for a fish,

"I loved you, you were my best friend" she muttered tearfully, she made frisk back up into the wall with her spear, frisk watched her, feeling nervous and sad, and Undyne gave a small smile, "but…. I guess we all did" she added,

"I do as well you know… how could I have known? I cared about all of you that's why I reset! After the first time I reset and let everyone out… when you got killed by that car! I couldn't let it be that way!" shouted frisk hands clenched, and they looked at their feet,

She glared down at the child, before turning her back to them, "just go I can't look at your stupid punk face" growled Undyne, frisk reached out before turning and running off, whipping the tears that kept blurring their vision, they unconsciously headed for Napstablook's house.

The ghost fazed in and out watching them, worried and sad, "are… y…you ok frisk?" asked Napstablook worried, "do you hate me?" asked frisk, Napstablook looked shocked at the thought, "noooo you should hate me!" exclaimed Napstablook "who hates the DJ?" asked frisk, blooky stared at them, not even bothering with fazing,

Frisk laughed sourly, blooky was hovering, "I'm sorry I'm just upset…" sobbed frisk, "can we lie down and feel like garbage once more?" asked frisk, they did Napstablook was happy to do it, for their friend, but he still felt guilty for trying to attack them even though he was confused on why he tried to, and why this voice in his head kept telling him to attack,

They lay down for about 20 minutes, before a noise like crashing was heard from Undyne's side, frisk sat up and left saying bye to blooky, they peeked in at Undyne who was crashing about, attacking the rocks with her spears, frisk turned around and began to run, a blue light flashed and they crashed into a bony frame, they felt arms hug them,

"Hey kid? You doing alright?" muttered sans, frisk could here an odd tone in his voice, frisk nodded, "do think she'll hate me forever?" asked frisk, sans looked down at the child, "you? We all know why you reset! We didn't know a lot about cars and she thought that truck was some kind on warrior armour remember?" chuckled sans, trying to coax the child out of such a belief

"She still loves ya kid, let's stop at grillby's, we'll take a shortcut, I need to tell ya… that more monsters are becoming one with their hopeless halves, now they have a whole personality" explained sans, they walked frisk barely noticed the blue light and space shifting, they did notice the freezing cold that blasted them before walking into the warmth of grillbys,

Sans explained that monsters were also rejecting their other halves, "heh even I do, ya see some have completely created another side so now both halves are wholes, I'll let red tell ya but he's a little just a little bit rough in his approach" chuckled sans, seeming to lighten up at something frisk couldn't hear, "we should go to the king… Mettaton is working to get Alphys to except everything, but she's not holding up well, guess suicide does that" sighed sans ordering a quick meal of two burg.

They left grillbys and appeared at the castle as always asgore was attending his flowers, telling them how confused he was, frisk ran up and hugged him, asgore froze only for a few seconds, before chuckling softly, "my child, I'm glad you're alright… I'm just very glad that this other me, didn't get his hands on you," said asgore gently, frowning at something frisk didn't hear, sans looked at them with his constant smile and shiny white eye-lights, {"kill you fool! Your plan is stupid anyway!"} hissed the voice, frisk hugged asgore harder, forcing the voice out, they noticed a familiar flower at the edge of the room, flowey seemed so sad, having remembered how, he didn't want the monsters to die, he popped out realising the child was watching him, "hey…. Would you mind letting me be alone in here for a few minutes" muttered frisk, the air was shifting, they knew they had to be quick, the two monsters nodded and walked down the hall and headed back for asgores house to make some tea, frisk grabbed 7 soul carrying tubes and set them at the barrier, these soul were angry and tortured but did the job the first barrier was down, in a flash of white light, frisk quickly grabbed the knife and looked at the peaceful 6 souls, and held the dagger to their heart, {"don't! Stop!"} Shouted the voice it was now a mixture between the two versions of the voice, a flash of light and someone behind them grabbed frisks hands stopping the plunging blade.

(Ok sorry I've taken forever! So sorry! I have exams and there was mother's day and my computer needed fixing…! I'll try to make up for lost time but after the exams hopefully Friday!


	13. Chapter 13

(ok yes I know I have taken forever, I finished rereading the whole story and seen various errors which I'm so thankful that no one has been mean about it, and yes you probably want to know if frisks suicide plan will continue despite the intrusion but for now I have a special for you all)

Chapter 13

(Back to the first week, papyrus's plans)

Paps walked back and forth, a muttering to himself, sans had ignored this and had continued on with his new pet. Papyrus looked outside and he became very excited in a sadistic way, "sans could never manage the human bug will be mine and I can bring it to my torture room! I cannot wait, that idiot brother of mine will realise I'm superior in every way!" jeered papyrus, he spent the whole week preparing for the moment, "although at the very unlikely chance it obeys him I'll get asgore to demand he gives the human to me!" exclaimed papy laughing, examining his various devices of traps and tortures.

(About the time after Rsans and Papy introduced frisk to evil asgore)

Asgore stormed around excitedly kicking the container of spaghetti around till it smashed against the wall and a disturbing sight of spaghetti and meat splattered, asgore laughed, a vicious sound, his mind was racing as he stormed towards the coffins, gazing over them as he remembered how he had brutally massacred them, he laughed again, he sat on one of the tattered coffins and began thinking up ways to torture the human once Sans grew bored of it, the bloody scenes and terrified eyes and deafening screams filled his mind to the brim, he grabbed the side of the coffin and squeezed till a cracking sound was heard, "all humans will die! Don't worry my son I will avenge you by destroying every filthy human I have in my grasp!" he exclaimed, squeezing once more and the wood cracked.

Once he had calmed down to his normal anger, he began thinking, 'all my guard's need to get humans! The death will be all the more rewarding if I know my useless guards are torturing and destroying humans as well' thought asgore proudly, he looked at all of the human souls, he considered taking one, he had already done it one after all, he had used the 6th soul to kidnap and murder two children who had climbed Mt Ebott in curiosity, asgore didn't care for opening the barrier, he just wanted to murder any human who entered, he knew the humans would kill everyone, and how could he murder people being dust?

Wanting to get the good news out, asgore told a few monsters to tell his guard before storming off to his throne room sitting down and thinking over what he had to do, he fell asleep.

(After frisk meets Undyne to say sorry)

Undyne watched the child flee, she angrily struck a rock, shaking out images of her and frisk having fun, the voice of the second Undyne questioning why she didn't kill the brat then and there, "ugh just get out of my head!" shouted Undyne hitting the wall again, her eye widened as the memories of frisks dead body appeared in her mind, every single time she had killed them, the tears rolled down, "no… I hurt them so much….. It's amazing…. They never killed for so long, frisk…. We didn't realise, how are you still alive" she murmured, she lifted her head, "YOU STUPID PUNK!" she screamed and began assaulting the innocent rocks, she spotted sans standing at the entrance and ignored him.

(Toriel reaction to realising she had murdered the child once)

Toriel stared at her hands and whipped the tears from her face, she opened the ruins doors and looked around, she began heading towards the home of sans and papyrus, the other monsters avoided her afraid of the emotionless eyes and swaying walk, she knocked on the door, papyrus answered in surprise, "ooh a guest, someone's come to see ME! Huh? Lady Asgore? What is the matter? Will my spaghetti help?" asked papyrus, toriel hugged the tall skeleton crying, "I can't believe i…. I never meant to… i… oh my" sobbed toriel, "lady toriel, I the great papyrus will help you and make you smile again" said papyrus patting her back, "you are such a good boy, do you wish to help me?" asked toriel, "as I said I the great-" began papyrus, "thank you" interrupted toriel, upset that she had let the child die once by accident by her hands and dozens of times by the monsters in the ruins, "ergh what do you want help with?" asked papyrus, "let's make it up to frisk" murmured toriel, papyrus looked startled, "tell me paps…. Did you ever kill them?" she asked quietly, "why no lady asgore, I made sure my attacks did not harm the human too badly than I sent them to the shed to heal and be sent to asgore" said papyrus, toriel smiled softly, "but…. They were killed multiple times… I remember finding them… but afterwards everything turns black and frisk is alive" said papyrus sadly, "we cannot let them die, I fear they may not come back this time" said toriel standing straighter, papyrus nodded, "that'd be right" said sans appearing from the stairs, "they can't come back, it's impossible" said sans seriously, toriel frowned and walked into the kitchen papyrus frowned, "well brother… I feel so sad but I must tell the other monsters to not harm frisk again" said papyrus, "you do that pap" said sans vanishing to his room and papyrus left excited to complete his mission of protecting frisk.

(Ok that's that muhaha enjoy it? I'll get back on track, just thought all this would clear some things up)

Rsans: pfft boss actually thought he could get the human

Bsans: yep

You can leave you know….

Rsans: nah I'm comfy

UFpapy: sans where are you! You need to watch me torture someone, huh? Sans? What are you doing sitting in here….. Wait what's a human doing in here, sans! Why is it not dead yet!? Huh there are two of you!

Um hey papyrus can I ask a….

UFpapy: how does it know my name!

Never mind, sans let everyone out.

Bsans: whatever you say, I see their getting you skin hehehe

UFpapy: put me down! Second sans! *the door slams shut*

Rsans: ahh much better!

I meant him as well…..

Bsans: did ya? I didn't realise he left ya bone tired hehehe

Bye everyone…..


	14. Chapter 14

(Let's get back on track)

Chapter 14

The knife wouldn't move, the tears began running down their face,

The knife fell

The person behind them hugged them tightly

"Don't do it" sobbed the voice, frisks head flung up in surprise, head-butting the person, the voice it wasn't in their head, the person fell back, frisk turned around, "huh…" stammered frisk, "that hurt… what's happening why is everything black!" exclaimed the person who couldn't have been much older than frisk, with similar hair and glassy red/brown eyes.

A flash of red light and sans appeared "brat!" exclaimed sans, frisk looked at him, "sans… I almost…." Began frisk stuttering, asgore rushed in, "the barrier…. What… Ch.…..Chara, how…." Stuttered asgore, collapsing onto the floor, "Dad…. Mr Asgore?" called the child, Frisk looked at them, and they remembered all the times they had passed through Asgore's home hearing the story, when Asriel had called them Chara, and despite the fear and sadness they had felt,

The thought of Asriel's smile filled them with determination

They ran to Chara who was trying to stand up, and helped them, "who are you?" asked Chara, "I'm Frisk, don't you recognise me?" asked frisk, Chara shook their head, "no… I remember being with Azzy but he died… oh Asriel I'm so sorry" gasped Chara, stumbling onto the floor, the memory to painful, "pet what happened…" asked sans confused and off guard, "hey master sans?" called Frisk, their voice frighteningly calm, sans didn't notice, he was proud Frisk had finally called him master, "yea?" replied sans, "would you get mum… and everyone else?" asked Frisk, "why?" snapped sans insulted he was being asked to do something so trivial, "than I will" muttered frisk, helping Chara back up and led them towards judgement hall, "who is that?" asked Chara, "it's me frisk…. Wait can you even see?" asked Frisk, Chara bit their lip and shook their head, "my child….. Chara, you were dead? But how" murmured Asgore, "they were determined" answered Frisk, "huh that's your kid!" exclaimed sans, he vanished rather quickly, Frisk sat down and helped Chara down, who was quiet and looked so sad, Frisk looked at the souls and flower beside them staring in shock and tears ran down his face, he didn't seem to notice that fact.

(A short while later)

A loud sound echoed through the room, sounds of running feet, sans appeared in a red light, "king Asgore, Toriel, she's coming, as is everyone else" said sans, Asgore nodded, he hadn't stopped staring at Chara, who looked terrified at the noise of feet, till they had heard their adoptive mothers name, Toriel burst into the room scooping both children into a warm bear hug, "my child….. Oh Chara, I've missed you so, please never do that again!" sobbed Toriel, "mum…" murmured Chara before breaking into a misery of tears, Frisk smiled softly, "we're going to be a family" they muttered lovingly, "Chara, Frisk, I love you both so much" sobbed Toriel, "I know" said frisk, so glad to see their mum so happy, they could see this was their original Toriel not the other one, papyrus appeared next, "Human! Huh there are two, the great papyrus will make you all smile again!" he exclaimed, sans watched, "kid, what's happening…" asked sans, Frisk smiled up at him, "my family is nearly whole!" they exclaimed, only sans heard that exclamation, "oh sans? Why is everyone back to normal already?" asked Frisk, sans shrugged, "whatever happened here has caused something to change… again… guess you can say, we're boned" chuckled sans, Frisk smiled "yeah"

They began heading out, Toriel ignored everyone joining them and left, carrying her children protectively, soon enough they made it to the ruins, "you two are going to stay with me, so I can't lose you two ok" said Toriel, Frisk was too tired to argue, Chara had already fallen asleep, she placed them both in her bed and walked off.

When Frisk woke up they heard soft humming and smiled, they left the room being sure to not disturb Chara, they left to join Toriel who was busy in the kitchen, frisk smiled and offered to help, Toriel only allowed them to if they didn't touch any sharp objects, because they could hurt themselves,

They had flour all over their face

They couldn't stop laughing,

The ate a piece of apple,

"I feel so good about making a butterscotch cinnamon pie, don't you sweet heart?" asked Toriel in a sing song voice, Frisk was so confused, what had happened to the mean Toriel, but they soon forgot that worry as they sat down on the floor by the fireplace as Toriel read various snail facts with such joy,

They talked and listened

"Hey mum when will I see sans?" asked Frisk, "oh my child, you can see him, but he has to come over" explained Toriel her eyes sharpening protectively, "oh" said Frisk surprised "even meeting papyrus?" they asked, "even with papyrus, I can't have you die ever again either of you two" explained Toriel, Frisk visibly flinched, "oh my child I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Toriel jumping off the chair to hug frisk who looked so sad about that reminder, "as I said I will protect you!" she exclaimed once more. She held Frisk tight and gently hummed, "do you feel better my child?" asked Toriel, Frisk nodded, "I trust you" acknowledged Frisk.

A scream was heard from down the hallway, "CHARA!" they shouted in unison

(Ok! That went fast, well I wish all my readers the best!)

Rsans: HEY I ONLY GOT TO SAY LIKE 5 WORDS!

I'm sure it was more than five quite complaining, I thought I told you to throw him out

Bsans: did'ja? *shrugs and chugs down some ketchup*

Rsans: if I say I said five words and was inn there for like 2 seconds I am right!

You never….. Bye everyone

Rsans: don't say….


	15. Chapter 15

(Ooooo ooooo haha is everyone enjoying themselves, don't worry the abuse and confusion is coming back soon, first we're just going to bring in truths, sadness and guilt! Yay)

Chapter 15

Frisk and Toriel ran to Chara, the child had stopped screaming, they got to Toriel's room, Chara was sitting the blankets covering them awkwardly, Frisk froze confused, they were shaking as they saw the other Toriel, in the rugged clothes she stood over Chara a scowl on her face, "my child" gasped Toriel "mummy! It was awful! In the nightmare I… I saw..." choked Chara, the other Toriel scowled, "shut up! Shut up!" she screamed tears leaking down her face, "You're not my child! They died a long time ago!" she continued, Chara began shaking as tears ran down their face, Frisk didn't know what to do, this was all too confusing! The ragged Toriel continued shouting her words becoming more and more abusive in her desperation to not believe it, she didn't spend all those years alone going insane just to have someone who claimed they were Chara come into her life, Toriel got mad, the flames danced in her hands, "you will not speak to my child in such a way!" snapped Toriel, Frisk stumbled and fell,

So confused

So scared

So upset

"Mum what's happening!" called Chara, but the two goat mums had fled out of the room, Frisk barely recognised the blue light, and everything went black for Frisk.

When frisk woke up they were laying on a familiar green couch, sans stood there and smiled, "yo kid, have a good sleep? Tibia honest I was surprised that you fainted, guess it was too much for you huh" said sans warmly, Frisk only nodded, they looked around for Chara, "don't worry about that one, Toriel had them covered" chuckled sans, Frisk was confused until they realised sans was poking fun at how the blankets covered Chara, "what happened… I thought…. Everyone was combined…" muttered Frisk, sans nodded, "yep somehow, when you took away this worlds barrier some event must have happened which caused everyone who hadn't merged into one being to split," said sans, Frisk thought hard, they decided it could have something to do with bringing Chara back, "anyway, kid now you get me back isn't that good enough" he chuckled, "will you two shut up!" came Rsans voice, Frisk looked around and spotted Rsans at the stairs, "I don't need to hear it, this… banter is frustrating!" said Rsans, "sorry to disturb the princesses slumber" chuckled Bsans, "HOW DARE YOU! Don't give me anymore reasons to have a bone to pick with you" snarled Rsans, "that one wasn't very pun-ny maybe try something more dress-citing ok?" said Bsans, "be glad I don't kill you now" snarled Rsans, "anyway kid, I'm working on a way to return our worlds to normal, sounds good huh?" asked Bsans, Frisk cuddled their knees, "but hasn't it been fun?" asked Frisk, "if you call being forced to share a body and then have both torn from each other fun I guess so" said Bsans surprised by the kids lack of excitement, "but… I don't want to leave… its nice here….." stated Frisk biting their lip, Bsans stared at them surprised, "don't you want to save everyone again? Like old times…" sputtered sans, "I love saving you guys…" explained frisk, "but? There's always a but?!" Bsans stated

"But…."

"But…."

"I'm sick of dying" exclaimed Frisk, the door moved slightly, no one noticed, "I thought… I had hoped that after each times I died I would get used to the pain! But no! That's not how it worked out! Every time I died it felt like…. My... Skin was getting thinner… the pain was worse each time! I couldn't take it! I was happy at least a little when I killed everyone! But they….. They care more about me killing them twice than them killing me hundreds of times! No one ever asked! No one apologised for actually killing me! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYMORE!" shouted Frisk, tears rolling down their face, "with papyrus and mum…. It was hard but that's how LOVE works right? You feel the pain of killing less, heh curiosity was only half of why I did it! Did you think I wanted the timeline to keep resetting? So I could feel the pain over and over… when we got out of here… and things went well… somehow the timeline reset without me wanting it to! Over and over!" shouted frisk, "hey kid… it's all right..." tried sans, "NO, you told mum you would protect me! You did nothing! You were watching me the whole time! Did you think I wouldn't notice!" shouted Frisk gripping the blanket and sobbing into it, "Kid i… how… I'm…. this… damnit!" exclaimed sans, Rsans watched intrigued, the door opened wide, "sans… I thought…. Stay away from my child, I wish I could fix this by having you apologise…. But not even once did you help…. Just don't talk to them, don't visit them!" exclaimed Toriel running into the room, she picked up the sobbing child, "sans…. Ever since I got here in this alternate world…. My body felt normal like it did when I first fell into the underground, so I was happy, but despite that… I missed you all so much…" murmured Frisk, "shhh do not cry my child" muttered Toriel, papyrus stood at the door, "sans? Is that true?" asked papyrus, the other papyrus, who everyone called boss just to rile him up, about his bossy and cruel attitude, stood a joyful gleam in his eyes, enjoying how upset everyone was, Toriel walked out angrily.

(A week later)

Frisk snuck out of the ruins, looking for flowey, and also wondering were Chara was, the child had disappeared allot over the week, getting used to being blind, they used their memory to get out of the ruins, Frisk heard huffs and puffs, they looked through trees and saw Bsans and Chara having a mock battle, "hello human Frisk, it has been a while! Oh you're wondering about them? Do not worry for either of their safety, they've been doing this all week… sans and Chara came up with a very amazing training method, were sans's bones make a sound, and since Chara has such amazing hearing they can hear it and they block the harmless attack, it's rather ingenious! But of course I the great papyrus could have come up with that method easily, do not worry for sans either, I told the young Chara about his health, their very careful despite their inability to see!" explained papyrus proudly, Frisk smiled, and they sat with papyrus by a tree, "yea, can I watch them with you?" asked Frisk, "oh yes! I the great papyrus will be happy to let you sit with me!" exclaimed papyrus

So they sat and watched in silence.

(this was a pretty miserable chapter actually…)


	16. Chapter 16

(Well this is what everyone is waiting for! Violence and pain and you?)

Chapter 16

Frisk watched the incredible mock battle,

Chara batting a bone

Jumping over small ones

It was incredible a passer-by couldn't tell they couldn't see until they realised that the child's eyes were facing slightly upwards, but the fight ended to soon, papyrus stood and helped frisk up, "Nyeh heheheh, that was amazing brother and second small human!" cheered papyrus loudly, and they applauded, frisk trying not to look straight at sans, Chara smiled and walked towards the sound, "you dork papyrus!" teased Chara, "oh yes, I forgot! Young Chara, I am not the only dork here! Why Frisk has joined us today!" exclaimed Paps, Chara's smile slipped for a second before coming back onto the kids face, "SANS! You are not leaving! I wish for you and frisk to talk! Both monster kids wish to see Chara!" exclaimed Papyrus, his voice the most powerful grip on the smaller skeleton, "but bro…" began Sans, "no buts Sans!" sighed Papyrus, the smaller skeleton walked over to the smaller group, Chara clung to Papyrus's hand, "good… just try… at least for me? And frisk of course" sighed Papyrus, "ok… I… promise" promised Sans, his brother nodded happily and led Chara off, "ok… kid… I'm really sorry… I guessed you were dying, I suspected because of my research on the timelines and how you managed to dodge and survive… I… wish… I had…" began Sans, his cool demeanour vanishing, Frisk interrupted, "don't be… you only had nightmares and a simple understanding of timelines, yea… as mum put it I am still a kid but I have experience, and know I did not behave appropriately… I fell down and even than the curiosity had controlled me… and somehow I know it caused the resets even when I was happy… I'm sorry I yelled at you… I truly am… it's not you who's resetting… even now the curiosity is coming back… I once thought it was Chara but I guess I was wrong…" mumbled Frisk eyes held determination and guilt, "I had my suspicions about that… but a corporeal body? That's a stretch" stated Sans, Frisk nodded, "hey I also think I can help it may take a while… give me a day at the least" said Sans, Frisk stared at the skeleton confused, "you'll see and uh I might take a pit stop… I'd say we have about… 2 or 3 days in this muddled up place… I'm sorry kid" muttered Sans, Frisk nodded and smiled, "that's alright I think… if the curiosity is gone I'll be able to stay and live on the surface with all of you" exclaimed Frisk joyfully, Sans smiled and vanished.

Frisk pouted, "hey boss you think this will work?" asked Rsans walking along with his Papyrus, "yes, are you doubting my brilliance!" growled Papyrus threateningly, Sans backed off a bit "ok I believe ya," Sans sighed, they approached Frisk, "greetings fresh meat!" greeted Papyrus, Frisk glanced at the two suddenly feeling a sense of dread, "pet… you are still mine and I'm feeling you've forgotten you're place" growled Sans, Frisk stood, the world twisted and suddenly they were upside down, Sans had used his magic on Frisks ankle so they resembled an upside down ballerina, "huh? Wait what's happening?" struggled Frisk, "you see… you abomination since everything is changing and we're quite unhappy about all this… confidence in my supposed loyal followers we chose to have our own fun, it'll be a real BLAST hehehe!" explained Papyrus, Frisk gulped and was carried off, an empty forested part of Snowdin hid an opened up clearing, "perfect" chuckled Papyrus, examining the now shivering human, "I really don't like you but apparently I can't kill you… but seeing as your so called mother dusted our Toriel…" began Papyrus, being interrupted by a confused squeak from Frisk, "hmph, I'm guessing your precious 'mother' didn't tell you" chuckled Sans,

"I'm talking" added Papyrus not even his annoyance could hide his joy over the news, "and somehow the worlds should split because of a certain higher being, at least according to that blue bug, although he is strong, at least the Sans I have grown up with knows his place, so, if you've finished blubbering, let's have some fun!" jeered Papyrus, Frisk fell to the ground a circle of bones closed off the clearing, Sans eye shone red, and suddenly Frisk was bolting from Papyrus who had begun attacking with an assault of random bones and Frisk could only dodge, keeping their promise to not kill, a few blasts of raw magic and Frisk recognised the blasters, unsure whether Paps could summon the powerful skulls, frisk began taking damage, it started with a less painful hit from Sans before even Papyrus could hit the weakening kid, Frisk screamed as a bone skewered their leg, the bone vanished and 2 food items hovered over to Frisk who barely recognised the hot dogs, but Frisk munched down their injuries healing, "we said we couldn't… kill you as annoying as it is…we have plenty of stuff here for you to heal yourself, so this may actually be the most fun I have ever had!" stated Papyrus, Frisk stared pleadingly at Sans, who's eyes flashed white and the smaller skeleton swung around and pretended to sort out the healing items, Frisk realised that Sans had tricked Paps into not killing them, probably claiming something along of the lines Papyrus would be a weak little cry-baby against the assault that would meet him, and suddenly Sans stopped helping Papyrus beat Frisk up, anything that hit did a lot more damage than Sans could, Sans looked back, he glared and shot a blaster, it hit painfully, Frisk realised they were powerless, they couldn't escape, they wiped the tears away,

And ran not caring if they were running in circles

Not caring about all the melted snow and new holes in the ground

The blackness faded in

They had to eat some more food

A hand held their hair and shoved some food down their throat painfully

Frisk knew they were going to be there for a while.

(Ok ending there…. Such a peaceful ending huh? I'm thinking of either changing the name to an underfell story or how UFsans received a pet, hehehe that second name is a major spoiler and know what? It's not Frisk hehehe)


	17. Chapter 17

(This one is going to be slightly different)

Chapter 17

(Bsans P.O.V)

He left the kid, battling through some world barriers, choosing to take a literal short cut in his short cut, passing through his pit stop, he reached a white area and his eye lights shined brighter, "hey ink, you there?" called out Sans, he watched the other version of him come down carrying a paint brush, "hey! It's you again! After that favour of helping you go through worlds… stuffs been off" explained ink barely realising Sans had prepared to speak, "yea, sorry about that… I'm just wondering… is there a way to maybe theoretically reach the anon place?" asked Sans, "huh? What are you on about original?" asked ink, "just curious, you know how you were telling me all about sometimes these comments or questions appear by some outer beings or whatever? I'm just curious trying to uhh… understand everything a bit better" explained Sans, "um well yea theoretically… but I'm suspecting it would be hard… because let's say the way into worlds are through walls from a massive room… and of course the way would have to be either through the roof or… floor" explained ink, "but it's not like you're going to remember anything… when the worlds split… again… error's been bugging me about it and I really have to fix it… I only really let it stay this way for so long is because of Frisk…" stated ink, "awe that's good of ya… guess you could say you haven't BRUSHED the kid off, aren't you a FRISK-ing great guy" said sans, "welp I'm off, thanks ink" said Sans before vanishing through the wall and he headed upwards seeing some kind of glitch-y code he followed it and found himself in a room, he was to disoriented to notice any details, but he did notice you, the human making Chara seem bad, forcing the kid to keep repeating things, you were terrified,

The skeleton was quite scary and horrifyingly realistic, "what, didn't you think I'd figure it out?" growled Sans, you backed away, but he grabbed you and looked at the computer, "guess if I destroy it might erase everyone… but" thought Sans out loud, he dragged the computer and you down a gaping hole, he left the computer in a black abyss, he dragged you through another hole, it led to a freezing cold place, it was Snowdin, the world dropped away once more and you were in a shed, "hehe I just gotta write something, wait here" said Sans sounding way to excited, "huh… you're supposed to be lazy" you grunted, Sans ignored you and began scribbling on a piece of paper, he stuck it on the door, the outside side and looked at you, "I'm not cruel, and sure I'm lazy, that's why I'm giving you to short red and angry" chuckled Sans, closing the door and locking it from the outside, he went straight back ink, "heh you were right, thought you were just trying to get me distracted so I could forget to-MARROW, but eh, guys there's no BONES about it" chuckled Sans, ink gaped at him,

"What?" ink asked

"Heh don't give yourself a FEMUR thinking about it" chuckled Sans,

Ink just stared at Sans left once again. "Guess I can fix the worlds…" mumbled ink utterly confused,

(Back to Frisk a whole day and a half has passed and their still in the clearing, time is very different when you're going through 'walls')

Sans appeared in the clearing lifting the still raging boss Paps and sleeping Rsans with his magic, "chill and leave my kid alone" said Sans, scarily calm, he dropped the two a crack was heard as Rsans head hit the ground, but it wasn't damaging, Frisk collapsed and smiled, "the curiosity… it… vanished" laughed Frisk weakly before fainting.

Frisk woke up on a bed of flowers, they sat waiting for the curiosity, and it never came,

Frisk went at their own pace.

They spared everyone

They knew it all off by heart

But still it somehow felt new

Chara still narrated and helped out

But Frisk knew they couldn't save Asriel

They couldn't save Chara

But it was for the best, when Frisk visited Asriel one last time, they talked as what they knew they would, but Frisk watched at the doorway, Asriel thinking they had left, Chara's ghost hugged him tightly, "I'm at peace Azzy the monsters are free… I have to leave though… I'm sorry" murmured Chara vanishing, Asriel morphed into a flower as they sobbed grossly, Frisk fled trying to stop their own tears.

The surface was tons of fun, without the fear of a freak reset…..

(Ok now we get back to our regular scheduled tale in underfell, now you have the precious joy of suffering! Muhahaha, I was super psyched for the plot twist! Was I the only one?)


	18. Chapter 18

Sans vanished from the clearing not wanting to get dropped by his other self, he appeared by his house, he went to walk in but froze as he looked at the shed a rather obvious piece of paper clung to the door, so he checked it out, it read:

Hey short, red and angry!

Just thought to tell ya, I'll be taking my kid back, but hey it's not a major loss for you huh? Besides I brought you a gift! Hopefully you don't be to awful, they don't deserve that, now, you'll forget all about this when you wake up next and the timeline will fix itself, TIBIA honest I kinda hope you and your paps get along better, my cool bro is really worried about all that, but anyway, the 'gift' won't be erased atleast I don't think, their kinda not supposed to be in any of our timelines, so just leave yourself a note or something inconspicuous like that, just to remind yourself, it is your pet.

From you hehe

Sans stared at the note confused, shrugging he entered and saw you, who jumped in surprise and fear, "well, well guess this is my lucky day" sniggered sans, "hey kid, don't look so worried the good stuffs tomorrow!" chuckled sans darkly, you looked behind him but decided you wouldn't make it out the door and slumped down, and sans left tossing the note into the snow, he put a piece of paper on the door and shut the door, looking at the cave roof as the dusty air began filling the clear spaces, "just as it's supposed to be" nodded sans his mood improving, and he went into his room after sluggishly dragging his body upstairs and collapsed on his bed.

When sans woke up, it was to a rather annoyed shout from his brother, "sans get down here immediately!" shouted papyrus, sans sluggishly got up, "uhhh isn't it to early even for you" complained sans, but he stumbled downstairs, staring at his brother who stood in the opened doorway, "come out here sans!" commanded papyrus, "uhh right boss" sighed sans, he followed papyrus to the shed, "um it's a piece of paper?" pointed out sans as his brother pointed at it, "argh! Read it you imbecile!" shouted papyrus, "ok, ok…." Sans read the paper,

SANS'S PET! NO STINKING BOSSES TOUCH IT!

Shouted the note, sans didn't remember but he had written that note for when frisk was his pet, "huh… ok than… what is this pet exactly?" asked sans freaking out in confusion, "you look, I can't be bothered telling you!" snapped papyrus, "yea, yea fine" yawned sans, glancing at his bro, he stiffened a little bit, not sure where his confidence is coming from, but being confident with his brother is a very dangerous thing, especially if there are other people around, so with a sigh, sans opened the door and gaped at you, huddled on the floor, you jumped to your feet and attacked him, he easily stopped you, "yea seems like my type of pet" agreed sans to himself, his eyes gleaming, you stopped and immediately regretted your actions, "what's that look for? Scared of lil old sansy" chuckled sans darkly, you gulped and tried to struggle away from him, papyrus sighed, "we can deal with it later sans! We have jobs to do" snarled papyrus, he was entertained by the sight but knew he had to do his job, despite the fact they had technically just found a human, papyrus didn't want to give you up, if you could prove to remain entertaining.

Papyrus and sans got ready quickly even for them, both wanted to hurry up and get home to see just how entertaining you are, but they didn't they went to their posts and sans was surprised to see a human child walking down the path with a flower clinging onto them, and sans tricked them into shaking his hand, and they died.

Reloading

Sans offered his hand but the child refused and soon enough papyrus and sans were distracted by the second human they found that day, each time the child day you forget a little bit of your past life.

Did you have a pet?

Did you have a friend?

What was their name?

Where did you live? 

Finally sans remembered you and looked down the snowy area as he opened the shed door, "hey brat, have fun? Looking a bit bonely" said sans, you were confused but laughed, you were hungry but didn't want to annoy him, he walked off, "ya comin?" he called, you stared in surprise before agreeing, you followed him distressed over your inability to remember things, if he noticed, he didn't show it, you walked with sans through waterfall and soon enough you both stood in judgment hall, "you better watch this brat, I'll show you, what happens to kind monsters out here" stated sans as a child walked into the room, you couldn't move and watched as sans began to attack the child, they died

Reloading

They won sans's heart somehow, "huh what's up heh? My lil pet didn't even attack me while I was distracted… why… why are you so nice…" he asked his last question directed at the kid, they just shook their head and smiled. "because we're friends" said the kid, who walked past you and your 'owner' who looked like he was crying but he wasn't facing you.

When the barrier shattered it was a nice feeling to be on the surface, sans couldn't get rid of you, mainly because you had nowhere to go but also because he respected you, you could have finished him off,

But you didn't.


End file.
